ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UltimateWai
Welcome Chaos josh 05:15, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Darkdust Dragon If you're going to change the Stardust Dragon effect mechanic completely from the original, you have to change the rest of the card to reflect the changes. I only changed it back because you didn't change the rest of the card, which made it conflict with itself. If it was on YVD, it wouldn't work very well the way you had it. You had it already very balanced, so I don't see why all the changes are needed. Perhaps you'd like to discuss cards more directly over AIM or something. I'm likely not going to post any of mine here anyway because I'm already self-critical enough of my own work after 800 of them and without someone else messing with them. D'oh Gah typo raeg. Can't believe I overlooked this. >_> UltimateWai 04:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) You still didn't change anything. What you have is "When a card's effect to destroy a card(s) on the field is activated, by removing from play a DARK monster, you can negate its activation and destroy the card. If this card was sent to the Graveyard by the effect of "Darkdust Dragon", you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, during your End Phase." Please think about what you put mechanically. The cost is to RFG a DARK monster, right? That means it's not going to the Graveyard. The Stardust resurrection is still there, except your new cost directly conflicts with it, because Darkdust isn't going to the Graveyard by its own effect UNLESS a SECOND Darkdust Dragon sends it there by negating the first one. Due to your new cost, when Darkdust removes itself for the negation, it WON'T be in the Graveyard and wasn't sent there either. It's not going to resurrect itself because of your cost. In other words, you have to clean up THE WHOLE EFFECT text if you're going to continue to use this new cost or else the whole card is lost due to self-confliction. I promise you, the card was fine the way it was, there's no need to nerf it so severely. Releasing itself (Tribute in TCG, I will not use "Tributed" because it's not a real word) is just how original Stardust worked. So releasing DARKs beside just itself was a fine way to make Stardust better without going overboat. The only real change made was that it's DARK and doesn't have to martyr itself for the effect. That's a very reasonable change, the rest is OVERKILL nerfing. BTW -- Stardust Dragon resurrects during the End Phase of the turn it was Released for its effect, NOT just your End Phase. It's another thing you put on your card that is unnecessary and makes it worse than the original. *headdesk* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE There's seriously really wrong with my head. That, or I was high. >_> I thought Releasing was a weeaboo way of saying remove from play. This shows I seriously got to catch up with the updates. <_< Also, monsters Released by Darkdust stay in the Graveyard longer so it can give more advantage to the Dark Counterpart series. Remember they benefit for each DARK monster in the graveyard. UltimateWai 04:01, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Release / Releasing Konami changed "Sacrifice" to "Release" and "Sacrifice Summon" to "Advance Summon" prior to 5D's start for the show and the new rules (especially for the show's new tech focused sensibility). UDE refused to change Tribute to follow, which is a shame, because UDE regularly using improper English and grammar ("Tributed" and "Tributing" are not real words). Myself along with many others embrace the change to "Release," while others follow UDE's refusal like sheep (Pojo-tards mostly). Bad English hurts my ears. Are you saying you don't want Darkdust to HELP other Dark cards? I said I thought Darkdust was fine, that RFGing stuff was overkill for a card that already has a restricted Summoning requirement. I think the card is fine as is, I've made enough to know when something is just overkill and when it's over-nerf. Research Moar The failure known as Earthbound Immortal- Darkus Dragonoid isn't my creation. I just fixed the card table. Look at its page history. --Reimu-H 12:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Dane, and apparently, Marren. Alright, so I posted on the Candidates for Deletion Page. I hope this won't be a problem with you, since I had previously created Character Pages with no trouble from any of the other Moderators. Considering the amount of time and dedication that went into those two pages, it would be really nice of you to not delete them, especially when you compare the high-quality writing, cardmaking, and OCG present within those characters and their cards. Cyber Commander 18:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) So, a question. Allow me to get this straight - so, despite the fact that ChaosJosh, a moderator, accepted the creation of relevant character pages on this Wikia, which is done at the real YCM Wikia which you are emulating, you removed the pages? And according you to you, you have no real authority in this department, either. For a moment, I was concerned that as a Moderator you were disapproving, but if you're just an average member, I think I'll leave those kinds of decisions to ChaosJosh or Ultimate Dragon Knight. In the meantime, I think I'll recover the pages, if only because you guys certainly have plenty of space and they're not causing any problems. Cyber Commander 20:58, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Tag Please don't wipe pages blank when you're marking them for deletion. Just add the template at the top and a reason if needed. --Blue (Talk) 22:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Articles They weren't empty to begin with. I got rid of the content because it was mostly based on something else. I apologize, but I'm not sure how to plant a deletion tag. EHeroDarkNeos 03:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I shall. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. EHeroDarkNeos 03:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Your message About your message earlier, you added a lol delete at the end. Was that a joke? And about tagging Kai Yugan for deletion, there are other character pages on the wiki, so i would appreciate it if you wouldn't delete my characters' pages. Thank you for your time and patience to read this. Divine Chaos 02:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Hi. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of old here on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia (don't believe me? . ;D). And I kind of have a question I would like to ask you: In case you don't know (and you probably don't), I have a [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net account]. There's this one story I'm currently working on, entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5631566/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], a crossover story between and [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island Total Drama Island] (a show you've either never heard of before, or have heard of before, but you're not a real big fan of it). ...Actually, it's really not much of a crossover fic; it's more like a 5D's fic to which most, if not all, of the characters are counterparts of actual TDI characters (unoriginal, I know =P). I have five chapters written already, and the sixth should be up by this Friday (if possible). But pointless advertisement is not the reason I contacted you. The reason I contacted you is that I want to ask you if I could post the fan fiction here on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia? And if that's not possible or allowed (at least that's what I'm assuming), could I at least post the characters that will make their debut throughout my story (and most character pages won't have pictures, since I'm not that good a computer artist =S)? Yes, I'm aware that if I do something like that, it'll violate site rules, and you'll most likely put a delete tag on any character pages I create. But please be thankful that I consulted with you before I committed such an act. And if you're upset about this, please go easy on me. I'm kind of a sensitive person. But trust me when I say that I am not trying to pick any fights with you. ;) Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) How to make a Non-copyright infringement article? UltimateWai, How to make an article without copyright infringement? please. for example: Galaxy Angel Cards for example: Galaxy Angel Cards? "Banned" Template I was thinking that there should be a "Banned" template, just like the one on the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Banned Total Drama Island Wikia], which indicates that a user (a registered one, anyway) has been banned from this Wikia for breaking rules? I'm asking you this because I'm sure there are some registered users out there who are just begging to be banned; just like this guy, who keeps creating cards that are copyright infringments, even if there are disclaimers (even so, copyright infringment is still copyright infringment!). Of course, this is optional. If you happen to receive this message, could you please leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got your response? Please, and thank you! Before I forget, could you delete this for me? Just so you know, I'' was the one who created it, yet I'm also the one who wants it deleted, upon request. If you could do do that, then that would be great. And yes, I know that I don't have to use Wikitext for users' talk pages, such as yours. I don't know why I keep doing this; I just can't help myself, in a way... --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) apology Look, all I want is an "I'm sorry", that's all. You just have to say those 2 words and this can end.--Thanonyx 13:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Look, saying sorry isn't all that hard. I'll even go first, I'm sorry I spammed your page and gave you a hard time. I was wrong and I overreacted. See, easy.--Thanonyx 16:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Thanonyx, don't apologize for anything; what he gets, he desirves...he ridicules anyone because he's a narcaleptic 16 year old with no friends...Bmkoller 20:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Bmkoller Hello. I wanted to ask if I do ever see an article on the site that is trash or whatever, can I add the delete tag to it, or do I need permission to or something? I keep seeing existing cards, junk articles and spam that I just want to slap a great big DELETE sign on :P Raiburuto 10:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Blog comment I left a comment on your blog. Let me know what you think. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the "turds" that i was leaving. WHY DID U DO THIS??!!?? YOU SABOTAGED MY PAGE! Nick the king of games 17:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) War of editing THIS MEANS WAR!!! You sabotaged my pages! So, then again,THIS MEANS WAR!!! Nick the king of games 20:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) By the way,YOU'RE GOING DOWN! Nick the king of games 21:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Kyuno of Celestial Darkness Why is my card (Kyuno of Celestial Darkness) a candiate for deletion?Creator5000 23:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I @Creator5000 politely ask how may I fix, edit, or change Kyuno of Celestial Darkness that you put as a candiate for deletion.Creator5000 03:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Change my things I understand that she is from Sonic, but it's my character. So leave it alone please. --FredCat T.P. 10:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, I will not be here anymore, so leave them alone till I finish cleaning them out of this garbage. --FredCat T.P. 14:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, I don't like lost all the hard work I had put here, so you're the shittest user I ever see! Now shut up and let me finish my clean up. --FredCat T.P. 14:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki Alright, I ''know that I already made a blog post about it, to which it is now deleted (and I'm not going to make a fuss about it, thank you very much). However, I thought it would be better for me to tell you about this in a more appropriate manner (in terms of Wiki rules, anyway). ANYWAY... Yeah, so you probably know about the [[w:c:ygofanfic:Main Page|'Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki']] right about now. And you may have also learned that I'm an administrator on that Wiki, meaning that I can delete articles that are begging to be deleted, as well as ban other users who are constantly breaking Wiki rules on an average daily basis, thus having them begging to be banned (YAYZ :D). You don't have to do this, but I was wondering... Would you be so kind as to join that Wiki? Before you answer, I'll have you know that once you join, you don't always have to write your own fan fiction. You can always do what you do best: slap delete tags on articles that are begging to be deleted, thus notifying me about it. :D Plus, if you join, I can protect both your userpage and your talk page from being tampered with by unregistered users, as well as give you the kind of welcome you deserve! Awesome, or what? :D BTW, as a user on this Wiki... how am I doing, in terms of cards that follow Wiki guidelines? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Appology Hey, sorry about that guy. He was a friend, and he uses my account often. I don't like it when people do that, and now, I got my account back. You still mad at me? ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Bringing revenge to others' | Page * Talk * Support | 02:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Blanking Pages Why Do you blank pages when you put a deletion tag up. We may want to actually read them. Honestly it they actually violate any rules you say they violate, we can see that for ourselves. If not, then you could be accused of blanking articles to prevent us from judging for ourselves. If the cards in question actually violate the rules, then it's better to let us see them instead of blanking them, so we know you're not a liar. 5 Forms of String Theory 13:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way I do like those Goruel monsters though. 5 Forms of String Theory 10:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) WHY YOU DESTROY OTHER CREATOR'S DREAMS!? WHY YOU SABOTACE PAGES?! WHY YOU DO SOMETHING STUBID LIKE THIS AND DOESENT TELL TRUTH?!!? YOU ARE F***ING BI** THAT THINK ONLY YOURSELF! IF SOMEONE OTHER DO THIS? TO YOU?! I CAN MAKE IF YOU WANT ...kiNG BI**!!!!! NOBODY LIKE YOU!!!! YOU AREN'T ALONE ON THE WORLD!!!! SOMEONE OTHERS CAN MAKE IT TO YOU, CAUSE YOU RUIN THEIR SKYKEEPERS WITH YOU UGLY FACE AND CRAZY LAUGTHING!!!! tip. I know who and what you are... so i can make you anything I want... I know were you are.... I maybe waching you when you read this messange... so... look out you soup... it can be... eh... agressive. You dear shadow, 'Tear.' Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:14, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Good to have you back. Give this troll a reason to hate you, sir. I-D-I-O-T did you know, some monsters got own cards. About that 'flash dragon, terrena blaa blaa blaa... got own spell card. It makes that flash dragon blaa blaa blaa atk to 4000! is that enouch? it gains effect! when it changed to atk-position from def position, it can attack SAME TURN. so what you think that card is from a**? 42horror42 17:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) note: spell is 'legendary bloodstone.' .So can you delete that 'This page is a candidate for deletion' tag? i'm not one of grandmaster creators, so i think i dont got power to remove it without permission.. My Templates I understand your motive, but that does not give you the right to revamp my templates without even notifying me. Y-Tak leaves red links in his templates as well so he can go back to them and fill them in. And my template layout is more organized. So please, respect my way of making templates, and we'll have no problems. You can simply add any of your cards to the template. Taylor Gorrell 04:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello there as guy with a strong Superheavy Samurai deck and loves them. I do love your shinichi. I am current not working fanfic creator and form RPer. If and when it evers gets back up. My Rp project. I'd like to have permisision to use your creations? Also I have second purpose. Soon a archtype I will create solely for YCM will be posted. I hope you like it. It's pretty wild more then a certain wild hearted monster infact. Kurobina (talk) 11:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Now and you can be brutally honest because I know I can be and who likes hypocrites? I don't like assumptions, but their is a exception for all my rules including that one. Marriage is the closest I think I might ever come to a promise Ok, back subject...What do you think of my work far not just the Wid heroes but I guess my Furnimal if owl was wind I'd be able to get away with making Furnimal Penguin as a Water twist, but oh well I still got a surprise in that department like not using Edge I mean if they keep on using edge as the fiend compononet for all of of them. People complain about Des-toy scissor's IRlL version but it has a few things going for it includign the fact that wolf's a common for a reason. It's more consistant but still debuffed from the anime counterpart so it's even better then would be against weak stats monster's like regular shadolls. Finally wolf must be fusion summoned that way. You can substitute bear and edge in the Des-toy bear. Could if be we are not seeing all of bear's power? Don't under estimate his ace monster. Kurobina (talk) 13:18, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello UltimateWai. Thanks for you help on my Necro Mantis, but it's effect was suppose to prevent the monster Special Summoned from attacking rather than itself OnePiece (talk) 01:50, September 15, 2014 (UTC) You what? OnePiece (talk) 02:02, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for editing "The Rising Ritual," all though it is supose to special summon from the graveyard, it's fine. I won't change it. MetaRock547 (talk) 12:57, April 20, 2015 (UTC)